


Word Games

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/F - Category, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-03
Updated: 2002-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Chloe talk about sex, er, Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Games

## Word Games

by Minnie

<http://www.geocities.com/caitrynick>

* * *

Category: Lex and Clark (sort of), foof piece, slashy tones Setting: Inside the office of the school newspaper, The Smallville Torch Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. More's the pity. No infringement intended. Distribution: Please ask. E-mail: caitrynick@yahoo.com. Dedication: To the LCLs, you know who you are. I love you all. Feedback: Constructive feedback is appreciated. Author's Note: Clark and Chloe talk about sex. No, not in the way you think. Not fully beta-ed as I was in a rush. Archive Date: 12/28/2001 

"Hey, Chloe. Working on a new article?" 

"Clark, think fast. What's the first thing that comes to your mind when I say sex?" 

"What?" 

"Word association. Sex. Just give me a word, will you?" 

"Um ... Lex?" 

"I knew it." 

"Knew what?" 

"Knew my theory was right. About you and Lex." 

"What about me and Lex? Oh. OH! Wait, Lex and I are just friends." 

"Uh-huh. That's why Lex was the first thing you said when the word sex was mentioned. Because you're friends." 

"That was a trick question." 

"No, it wasn't." 

"All right, fine, I said Lex. Big deal." 

"Freudian slip?" 

"The words just rhyme, okay? Lex and ... sex." 

"Ah, but there's some hidden truth in those words." 

"Chloe, not everything has a hidden truth. This isn't like one of your mysteries on the Wall of Weird, okay?" 

"You're talking to the girl who's seen the truth behind every mystery in Smallville." 

"So what you are saying? That I'm hiding the truth? That I want ... you know ... with Lex?" 

"Your words, not mine. Inarticulate as they may be." 

"That's just ... just ... we're just friends." 

"You said that already." 

"Never mind then." 

"Clark, I'm not blind, you know." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I've seen the way you look at Lex." 

"Seen what? And look at him, how? I don't look at him in any particular way." 

"Clark, you practically melt when you look at him. You blush and smile and get all goofy. And Lex looks at you like you're a scoop of ice cream he's about to devour. You practically had eye-sex the last time you were in this room together." 

"We did not." 

"Okay, I don't want to go all third-grade on you and say, 'Did too.'" 

"Did n-. How did we get into this conversation?" 

"I said sex. You said Lex. We went on from there. I think it's pretty clear what you're thinking. What you want. Even if you don't want to admit it." 

"They're just words, Chloe." 

"Right. Notice that I'm not the one who brought up Lex." 

"That was entrapment." 

"Entrapment? What are you, a cop?" 

"Chloe ... " 

"What?" 

"If I had said a rabbit, would that have made you think about me and a rabbit?" 

"Only if the rabbit was named Lex." 

"I give up. I'm going now and leaving you to your weird theories." 

"Not so weird. I didn't hear a 'no', just 'we're just friends' over and over. In this reporter's ears, that's not a denial." 

"Bye, Chloe." 

"Clark!" 

"What?" 

"He is pretty hot." 

"BYE, Chloe!" 

"Bye, Clark. Give my regards to Lex." 


End file.
